Nice guy
by Sieg Leonhart
Summary: He's the one you need, but he'll never be the one you want. one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enough said I guess.**

I spent so much time at the Junken Club, and even then you never looked at me as you look at him. You never worried about me as I worried for you.

You can be easily one of the most selfish people I've ever met, but then again, I couldn't help but fall for you.

Back when I first saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you, you had shone so bright in that room. You looked divine, you made my mind go blank, nothing mattered anymore, I just wanted to be with you for as much time as I could... but then.

One Natsume Maya accidentally put him in your life, I can't say I didn't enjoy the sight of that guy flying through the school's window, but what happened next would make my love life miserable.

So, that ridiculous tradition did work after all right? The first guy to see you naked got a hold of your heart. I wonder if it would be the same if I was the one to see you at the bathroom that day.

I endured, or at least I tried to. I forced myself to smile every time Maya mentioned you and Souichiro, because I didn't want her to be worried about unnecessary things such as my love problems. I tried to get my thoughts away while training with Bob, but it all seemed to be in vain. Every effort I put into getting you out of my head was useless.

Then Souichiro went missing, of course you were worried sick about him, but he wasn't there for you, was he there for you at least for once? He disappeared, and you argued with your sister.

It's funny how you didn't realize I was there for you before, you would never even mention my name. All you could think about was Souichiro, the only thing you ever said was Souichiro-sama  
>Isn't it ironic? How you never recognized my existence before your beloved Souichiro left.<p>

Now you were standing right in front of me asking me for shelter. What am I to you? What do you take me for?

I was happy, after all that was all I ever wanted right? To be with you, to be alone with you, the only time we had together was when we would get back from our classes on our way to the dojo. I save some fond memories about our little walks, do you remember the guardian frog we met that day? And what about both of us getting soaked in the rain? It was fun… right?

You stayed at my house. I let you feel at home, I enjoyed your company, you were a different person when Souichiro wasn't around. Tell me, didn't you like having control of your life for once? Because you live for Souichiro, I guess that's why you call him Souichiro-sama

You passed out, I was worried sick, you let the reason escape accidentally, I was pissed. it was him again, I guess it's always him, he's the only one allowed to make you happy or sad.

I cried for you because I didn't want to see you like that. You cried for him, you cried for the reason you were sad in the first place. I wonder if you would run after me if I simply avoided you, because that's all he's been doing since he met you.

No more. My heart can't take much more of this, I'm a nice guy aren't I? So why can't you love me?

Souichiro was possessed by something I don't dare giving names, he left, left the Junken Club, left his friends, left you. he left it all behind. You were devastated, he reappeared... and now he was stronger, way stronger, he had an assassin aura, he looked like a monster. Totally twisted.

He told me to stop him if things were to get nasty, and you knew what that meant... I was going to kill him.

Not surprisingly you stood by his side. So to put things clearly, you were basically asking me to keep alive something that could exterminate human race, he was unbelievable strong and yet you're worried about him more than about me, If you did worry about me.

I confessed to you, and you rejected me… I didn't feel sad, I was used to it, and it didn't hurt anymore.

The time to fight Souichiro came, I fought him with all I had, in the end, I knew I wouldn't be able to kill him, and I didn't want that either, you would be sad wouldn't you? I helped bringing him back to his senses, but it cost my forearm, the pain I felt didn't even come close to the pain that filled my heart when I saw you running to hug him while I was half dead laying on the floor. What was I to you? What was I to the Junken Club?

I'm a nice guy right?

Do you know the worst part of being a nice guy and not a jerk like the man you love? The nice guy is the one who is always there for you, he is the shoulder for you to cry, he is the friend you never paid enough attention to consider him something more, he is the one who would do almost everything to see you happy, he is the one you need, but he'll never be the one you want.

Right now I'm on my way to the airport. I'm letting you responsible for the Junken Club since you are the oldest member.

Goodbye Natsume Aya.

Yours sincerely Takayanagi Masataka.

**Easy ****now ****people, ****this ****is ****my ****very ****first ****story ****so… ****be ****gentle ****ok?  
><strong>**By the way, ****English ****isn't ****my ****language. I'm ****Brazilian ****so ****any ****spelling ****mistakes ****are ****justified ****right? ****=3  
><strong>


End file.
